Neckties are an essential feature of modern dress in most Western nations and others, and are generally fabricated from a woven or knitted material and even from soft flexible leather strips. Wool, silk, polyester and other synthetic materials are all conventional materials for use in ties. Ties are frequently cut on the bias so as to provide a smooth finish and to hold shape. Tying a tie each time it is worn is, however, tedious and difficult for anyone lacking arm mobility or other physical disabilities. Young children often lack the manual dexterity needed to tie a conventional necktie neatly. Numerous variations of permanently knotted neckties have been patented and generally provide some form of clip-on in which the the knot is preformed by the manufacturer and the neckband is severed and the ends thereof are provided with fastening devices. Adjusting the neck band of such ties to accomodate different diameter necks is, however, a problem and once a suitable length has been selected it is usually difficult to adjust during wear so that the wearer cannot readily loosen the tie should the need arise. There is, therefore, a need for a preformed tie the neckband of which can be adjusted easily by the wearer to any desired tightness without recourse to fasteners under the collar, and yet which is simple to put on and adjust.